Potions II: Time Chaser
by Christine Marquez
Summary: SEQUEL to POTIONS. Okay, Chris is now trying to retreive the backpack that he left in the past, but with Evil Leo following him through the time portal, this simple job has become much more complicated. R&R!
1. Recap

SUMMARY: In order to fix the future that he screwed up, Chris travels back to the past on another journey, this time facing fist fights in the old west, Beasts of History, and perhaps an encounter with his father as a kid? Meanwhile Evil Leo is after him, to ensure he doesn't get the backpack

FLASHBACK

For a split second the attic seemed normal, and then something seemed to rush through everything, including the boys, and the attic was different. All the boys could do was stare in surprise.

"Wyatt, what happened to the attic?" Chris asked with horror.

"I don't know," Wyatt replied.

"Didn't we just come from a great future? This isn't our time," Chris said.

"Then what time is it, Chris!?" Wyatt snapped, looking around the attic which was pretty much in shambles. One part of the roof was missing, and a few feet ahead there was a hole.

Someone orbed into the room in front of them. The person formed into a dirty Paige, holding the hand of a little girl, followed quickly by a teenager.

"We've got to get out of here," the teenager said. "Mom's in a bad mood again," The teenager said, taking the younger girl's hand.

"Head to Brody's. He'll keep you guys safe for now," Paige said.

The older girl nodded, and then orbed out of the room.

"Aunt Paige!" Chris said. The older woman spun around, and eyed Chris warily.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"It's me, Chris," Chris said. "Your nephew."

"I don't _have_ a nephew," Paige sneered.

"Who were those girls?" Wyatt demanded.

"My daughter, Patricia," Paige said. "And my niece, Melinda."

"We don't have any relatives named Melinda. Or Patricia," Chris stated.

"And I don't know you," Paige snapped with annoyance.

"Paige, you're our Aunt!" Chris exclaimed. "Our parents are Piper and Leo Halliwell."

"Impossible. Piper and Leo only had Melinda," Paige said.

"What!? We just came from the future, and we were there. Everything was perfect. How did it get like this?" Chris demanded.

"Chris, relax. There has to be a good explanation for this," Wyatt said. Somebody orbed into the room, and Piper and Leo appeared.

Chris let out a sigh of relief. "Mom!" He exclaimed.

"Chris, that's not Mom," Wyatt said with fear. He pulled Chris back to him as Piper turned and looked at them.

"I'll deal with you two later," She said. Then turned back to Paige. Piper was dressed in tight black pants, black high heeled boots, and a zip up red shirt unzipped rather low. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Leo was wearing a tight black t-shirt and black jeans. His hair was gelled up.

"Piper," Paige said, standing up straight.

"You're the last one left, Paige," Piper said. "Join us. We can rule it all together. You, me, Leo, Patricia and Melinda."

"No!" Paige said. "I won't let you near Melinda. Or Patricia."

"She's our daughter," Leo growled. "You can't keep her from us forever."

"She's keeping herself away from you. She wants nothing to _do_ with you!"

Leo's hand shot out, and electricity began to be pumped through Paige's body. She doubled over and let out a small cry.

"Stop running, Paige!" Piper screamed.

"This isn't right. None of this is right!" Chris exclaimed. He flung his hand out, but his powers weren't working. "What?"

"Our powers go first," Wyatt whispered. "Then our bodies. We don't exist, Chris."

"No!" Chris cried. He ran forward and knocked Leo to the ground.

Wyatt went to Paige, and helped her up. "Orb out of here, now," He said.

Paige eyed him warily, and then orbed away.

"Damn it!" Piper exclaimed. She blew off part of the roof in anger. "What did you have to do that for!?"

"You were going to kill her. She's your sister," Chris said. Leo grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the remaining wall.

"Son of a bitch, Chris!" Piper exclaimed.

Chris sat up with a groan, Wyatt pulling him to his feet. "You know who I am?" He asked.

Piper cackled, and then looked at Leo who had a dark grin on his face. "Of course we know who you are. We've seen your pictures."

"I don't understand," Wyatt said.

Piper held out her hand, and a ratty old book bag appeared in a dark mist in her hand. She tossed it to the boys, and Chris opened it up.

"This is my back pack," He said with confusion.

Realization dawned on Wyatt's face. "The one you left in 1997."

Chris's jaw dropped. "But, how could it change the future so much like this?" He asked.

Wyatt tried to put his hand on Chris's shoulder, but it went right through. Quickly he hid it behind his back before anyone could see.

"Seeing as in a few minutes, you'll disappear completely, I'll tell you," Piper said.

"A demon known as Serfa found it when he went to attack us. He was a Grethnic demon and used the backpack information for the future. They turned us first, fortunately. We didn't let on for a long time, but then we killed Phoebe when she refused to turn. Prue joined with us, but unfortunately, she wasn't a very good demon and had to be eliminated. Then there was Paige. We didn't find out about her until the source decided that she was a threat," Leo said.

"Actually, we found out about her before we disposed of Prue. There was a risk of reuniting the Charmed Ones. If Paige received all of her powers, then there's a high chance Prue would have turned back. Prue turns back, I turn back."

"It was unacceptable," Leo explained.

"Unfortunately, Paige has been able to avoid us quit well, and took our daughter, Melinda, from us to raise _good_," Piper spat.

"You see, by changing the future, you destroyed yourselves," Leo said. "And now you're almost gone."

Wyatt looked down to see how see through he was. He looked to Chris with a look of panic.

"Chris, you need to get that back pack," Wyatt whispered softly. Chris shook his head. "Yes, you're still solid."

"What are you whispering about? There's no way you can fix this," Leo said. Then he and Piper laughed.

"We'll find Paige again, baby. Next time we'll make sure she dies," Piper whispered to Leo.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Leo answered. And then they started kissing heavily.

"While they're distracted. Do it, Chris!"

"What about you?" Chris asked.

"Save the future, you save me," Wyatt explained.

Chris looked hesitant, then nodded. Wyatt got up, and ran away, leaving Chris to sink into the shadows.

"God dammit!" Piper cursed. She and Leo turned to dart after him, leaving Chris alone in the attic. He rushed to the wall and took a piece of chalk out of his pocket. Quickly tracing the triquatra on the wall, he stepped back.

"What was the spell?!" He suddenly exclaimed in terror. Leo appeared in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

Chris quickly recited the spell, and jumped through the portal, Leo grabbing onto the ankle and following him in.

The portal closed up as Piper stepped into the attic. "He's gone!" She announced cheerfully. "Disappeared into thin … air. Leo!?"

AN: This is actually chapter 24 from the last story if you didn't get that. It's so that you can remember what happened last


	2. From Here to Eternity

NOTE: Wow, there are WAY too many capital letters on this page. Oh well. Okay, I wanted to say that this time, I will not be leaving author notes in the story itself because it's too irritating, so leave whatever you have to say/ask in a review, and also leave your email address and I will write back to you that way. If you don't have an email address, let me know, and I'll leave the info in the story. But ONLY if you don't have an email address.

POTIONS II: TIME CHASER

CHAPTER ONE

FROM HERE TO ETERNITY

Chris felt as if he were being pushed around in Jell-O. He was being jerked this way and that by the tidal waves of time. Leo still clutched heavily to his ankle, gasping for breath in the time-space continuum. He managed to grab a hold of Chris's shirt, and pushed him off in another direction.

Chris's body went tumbling crazily throughout to portal, and he felt himself falling farther and farther in time. He controlled himself enough to rotate around and see what lay before him. He'd better make his jump now, or he was lost. Chris blinked, and then felt himself tumbling through a gateway. He landed on a dirt path taking in desperate deep breaths.

He looked up. Before him was a scene from the old west. "I _definitely_ went too far back," He muttered to himself. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Hey kid, where'd you come from?" A young man asked, eyeing Chris. Then he smiled. "New in town?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess I am," Chris said. _I've got a spell to travel through time. I can stay a _little_ while_, Chris thought. Then he'd fix this whole mess.

"Why don't you come into the pub? Grab yourself a drink before you head out. Maybe a proper change of clothes, too," The man suggested.

"Maybe I'll do just that," Chris said. He walked over to him. "Where am I, exactly?"

"You're in the town of St. Burg," He said. "Well, I'm Joe Greshner, by the way," He said, extending his hand.

Chris shook it. "You're the sheriff," He said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Joe asked.

"You're sort of wearing a badge that says it," Chris pointed out. The man looked down, and then laughed.

"Will ya look at that? It seems I am," He said.

Chris shifted a little. This man was definitely trying to be friendly, but Chris found those kinds of people a little annoying.

"So where ya from?" Joe asked.

"San Francisco," He replied.

"Ah, the big city," Joe said, nodding his head. "I hear it's great there."

"It's okay," Chris replied.

"So you here by yourself?" Joe asked.

Chris nodded, feeling engulfed by guilt again. If he hadn't left that _stupid_ back pack! In fact, if he had stayed in school, everyone he loved would be alive. This whole mess was his fault. Wyatt was right – he was a screw up.

"You okay, son?" Joe asked. "Did something happen to your family?"

"They're all dead," Chris blurted out.

Joe shook his head. "Shame. Can I ask how?"

"No."

Joe blinked, and then nodded. "Alright then. How about we get you situated?" He suggested. "Will you be staying in St. Burg long?"

"Not too long," Chris said. "I need to get back home."

"Well alright. I think I know a place for you to stay, stranger," He said.

"My name's Chris Halliwell," Chris said.

"Well there's a last name you don't hear often," Joe said. He started walking, and Chris followed.

"Yeah, I guess it isn't," Chris admitted. "So this is the old west."

"_Old_?" Joe asked. "Well, I'll say, it's thriving. There isn't anything old about it."

"Right. So this is the west."

"Yes, sirry it is. Ya know, you being from the big city, I'd think you'd know about the west," Joe stated as they walked into the old pub.

"Oh, I know. It's just … this part of the west is a lot different from the city," Chris said.

"I'll bet it is. But a small town manages to do one good," Joe stated. "Less industry. A whole lot less grime."

"You mean pollution," Chris said.

"Nah, I mean the less people, the less garbage there is out in the streets. It's very unhealthy."

Chris grimaced. "I really need to pay better attention in US," He muttered under his breath. Joe pushed open the doors to the old pub and looked around. Everyone inside seemed to be getting along just fine. Nothing like the fist fights mentioned in the movies. If Chris didn't know any better, he would have guessed the whole town was out there. It was rather crowded, and there were even children darting around here and there.

"Would you like a drink? I'll pay," Joe said.

"Sure!" Chris exclaimed. _I think I'm going to like it here_, he thought

AN: Short, I know. But I sort of just wanted to introduce you to where Chris is going to be for the next few chapters. If anyone didn't get what happened in the beginning, Leo pushed Chris off through time stream and he landed in the Wild West. I know, really stupid, but hey! Give me a break. If he just got the book bag, that wouldn't really make much of a story. And no, the title of the chapter makes absolutely no sense. I just felt like naming it that.


	3. Welcome to St Burg

OMG, I am sooo sorry! I've been busy lately, and … yeah. Well, this chapter's kind of short too, but I promise the next one will be longer!

POTIONS II: TIME CHASER

CHAPTER TWO

WELCOME TO ST. BURG

"Come, take a seat, boy," An elderly man said to Chris, gesturing to the extra seat next to him.

Chris hesitated a moment, and then shrugged, sitting in the chair.

"So where are you from?"

"San Francisco," Joe said for him. "Big city."

"A city boy can't survive out here," The old timer said. Others nodded or grunted an agreement. Chris looked them over.

"I think I can handle a small town," Chris said with some amusement.

"Not St. Burg. It ain't like other small towns round these parts," The old man said.

"Oh, stop it Red, you're scaring the boy," A middle age woman said, settling down beside him. "I'm Lillian Forrest. Don't listen to my husband here; he doesn't know what he's talking about half the time."

"Darn it, woman, there you go again, allowing that slit in your face to show your own intelligence," The man, Red, said. His wife simply started laughing.

"It's nice here," Chris acknowledged. "Everyone seems to get along."

"In a place like this, all you have is each other," Red told him. Chris took a slow sip of his beverage, allowing it to swish around in his mouth. It tasted pretty good, surprisingly. He gladly took another gulp before asking, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means nothing," Joe said quickly, eying Red warily. "Just old folk tales these civilians are bent on sticking by."

Chris thought for a minute. "If you tell me a tale, I'll tell you one," He said.

"Oh, a story?" a little girl of six asked. She had her long blond hair pulled back and was dressed in a traditional skirt and top. Her friend beside her, another girl of six with fiery red curls poking out from under a bonnet, looked up at Chris expectantly.

"I doubt you could have anything compared to the tales we've got around here," Lillian admitted. Chris shook his head.

"Oh, I've got some good stories," He said, thinking of one particular incident when he was twelve, and a certain shadow in the basement attacked.

"Tell the story of the Parkin's house!" The blond squeaked. Her silent friend nodded her head emphatically.

"Oh, that's a good one. Tell it, Red!" Lillian exclaimed.

"Alright, there's this old farm house just outside of town, where the old Parkin's lived," Red began.

"Oh, gather round, y'all! Red's gonna tell one of the stories!" Someone called. Everyone quickly drew in closer.

"Well I'll say it again, then. This is about the old Parkin's place." A murmur tore through the room. "Yes my friends, I said the old Parkin's place. Why, I knew the Parkin's myself."

"Oh Red, did you really?" A little boy asked.

"I think he's lying," another hissed.

"That I did. Not making a word of this up." It was true that everyone in the room aside from the clueless Chris actually knew the whole story – probably by heart – but there was very little entertainment in St. Burg, and when a story was told, everyone loved to hear it.

"Now Mr. Parkin was a 'to himself' sort of man. He and his wife would stay out on that old farm most of their time. Coming in to town only now and then to get their essentials. Well, I was a young boy back in those days."

"You, young!?" Someone called from the back. Everyone shared a laugh at this.

"Let me tell you this. This family was quite the unusual one. I remember they had a son and a daughter. The girl was pretty thing, but she never spoke. I swear on it! Never once did she open her mouth. And her brother – quickly agitated was he. Once, he and my oldest brother got in a fight about something – can't say I remember what, though."

"Get to the point, Red!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, if that's the way you want it. Well I used to work in my Father's shop for him, and one day messenger comes, saying the family needed some things brought out to their little farm house. So I get on my old horse and take a ride over there with the small bundle attached to my saddle. It didn't take too long to get there, mind ya. It may have been a little ways off, but a horse can get there in less than fifteen minutes if ya had one like mine. But y'all knew that already, didn't ya? So I pull up in front of that old house, and I hear some mighty strange noises from inside. Now don't get me wrong, they could have just been moving things around, but next thing I know, that girl is being thrown out the window, and sprawled out on the grass at my feet."

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"Well I was getting there. Patience! So I marched up to that door – after checking to make sure the girl was alright, course. I opened that door to start yelling at that father of hers – I thought he had done it. But when I'd that door, I came face to face with a _horrible_ monster." His old face scrunched up with disgust, and Chris shifted nervously in his chair.

"I swear, this creature was a creature from _hell_! He had such awful breath, I thought I was going to die, and its looks – I've seen ugly, but this thing was hideous! Well, I backed down those steps and started running back to my horse. Didn't get the chance to run, though, 'cause that thing grabbed me up, and hurled me against the wall. Had a headache for at least three weeks after that bump. Well, that wife runs up, and throws some sort of bottle at the thing. Next thing I know, she's being thrown back and that bottle's broken on the floor."

"A potion?" Chris asked.

Red turned to stare at Chris in surprise. "A what?" He asked. Now all eyes were on Chris.

_Me and my big mouth_, Chris thought with agitation. "Well, it sounds like a potion. I've heard, uh, talk about such things. They help to vanquish, uh, the devil's … hands?"

"Aiy, those are things of witches!" Someone spoke up.

"There ain't no such thing as witches," Another argued. Chris looked towards the voices, but his attention was quickly drawn to a hidden figure in the back of the crowd. Whoever it was had their cowboy hat pulled down so no one could see his face, and was off to the side, away from the conversation. The person noticed Chris's stare, and tucked their hat further down before creeping off towards the exit.

"Oh, these people were hands of the devil," Red said, trying to get attention back. "The husband somehow made the liquid jump off of that floor, and splatter all over the beast. It burst into flames – right in front of my own two eyes!"

Chris turned back to him. They were talking about a demon. They even had demons out here in the old west? There was something he hadn't known. Maybe he shouldn't stay much longer.

"How'd you get away from there, Red? Without that family killing ya?"

"Why, I stood up and told that husband that I knew of his devilry, and that soon the whole town would know."

"What'd they say?"

"Well -." He was cut off by a gun shot just off in the distance. Everyone turned to the door, horror and shock on their face. Sheriff Joe pushed them aside, and went to the door. Chris quickly followed him, and then the town. Outside it seemed as if there was nothing, but soon Chris heard the gun shot again.

"Get inside and stay out of the way!" Joe called. Chris took this chance to duck away so he could orb. Seconds later he was standing somewhere on the other side of the town. Before him was a demon, hissing at a young boy who was twirling a lasso. The demon's tongue snaked out, shaking furiously. Then another gun shot sounded off, and Chris looked to where it came from, to see a figure strolling forward holding two gun's in it's hands. It was the figure from the pub.

The stranger tilted their face up and allowed the light to catch their face. It was a young woman no older than seventeen. She smiled cruelly, and then twirled her guns.

"Now that I have your attention," She said. She stopped the twirling and pointed a gun at the demon. The creature simply snarled at her.

"What trap do you think you've set?" It snarled.

The woman shot it, the bullet passing right through it's arm. It let out a hideous sound, and then glared at her. Why hadn't it tried to escape?

The woman lowered her arm. "Now tell me where I can find my sister."

"You aren't getting anywhere near her."

"Wrong answer," The woman said. She looked to an empty water barrel, and then shot at it. Water came squirting out. A young boy with bright red hair jumped out of nowhere, scooped the water up and threw the container to the woman. She caught it and aimed the thing at the creature.

Chris blinked. Wait … was that a squirt gun?

"Last chance, Brebdin. Where … _is_ … she?"

"Here!" another figure called. The woman's head looked at the second demon. This one held a teenager in it's grasp. Chris, not knowing what else to do, threw a horseshoe conveniently lying around at the back the demons head. It jerked back, dropping the teen in surprise. He spun around to glare at Chris, but the boy with the lasso quickly caught him and pulled him closer. The first demon burst into flame, and the second one – with a glare at Chris – shimmered out of it's captivity.

"Damn it," Another little boy exclaimed angrily. He and the boy with a lasso rushed to the girl who had been taken captive, while the original figure stared into space with an irritated look on her face. Finally, she turned to Chris, and smiled softly.

The girl tucked her guns into her belt, and then held out her hand to Chris. "Welcome to St. Burg," She said.


	4. The Others

AN: Okay, I WILL update more often! I'm so sorry, guys.

POTIONS II: TIME CHASER

CHAPTER THREE

THE OTHERS

_The girl tucked her guns into her belt, and then held out her hand to Chris. "Welcome to St. Burg," She said._

Chris tentatively took the girl's hand and shook it lightly. "Uhh … who are you?" He asked.

"Leah Jeany. This is Keighlee Marcus, Archimedes Joseph Pantangalo, Dante Crestin, and A.J. Tucker," She said, gesturing to the other kids behind her.

Keighlee Marcus had short yellow hair billowing gently in the wind. She wore brown slacks and a loose black shirt. A beige trench coat, old black leather boots, and a cowboy hat wrapped around her neck added to the old west look. A small smile was playing on her light skinned face, and her bright blue eyes drew quick attention. Her hands were thrust into her coat's pocket, and she rocked back and forth on her heels with boredom. At an estimated look, she seemed to be around fourteen or fifteen. She was the one who had been captured by the demon.

Archimedes Joseph Pantangalo - the boy with the lasso - was evaluating Chris with a calculated look. He had perfectly strait black hair; drooping just a little past his ears. He was light skinned, and had a slightly darker eye color than Keighlee. He was dressed in a brown poncho with dark brown pants and old boots, his lasso now lying aside at his feet. He seemed to be sixteen or seventeen.

The two other boys Leah had mentioned were the red head who had filled up the container - A.J. - and the dark haired boy who had appeared out of nowhere – Dante. A.J. was probably ten, and Dante was eleven. A.J. had fiery red curls surrounding his face, and he seemed to be in need of a hair cut. Much to Chris's surprise, he was wearing jeans and sneakers, a bright red t-shirt under a blue jean jacket. Dante was dressed in black slacks, with a buttoned up grey trench coat. He had wavy dark brown hair with a cowboy hat on his head, and – unlike the others – had a tanned skin tone. The two boys were whispering to each other, and gesturing at either Chris or Archimedes every now and then.

Leah was dressed quite similar to Keighlee, only she was dressed all in brown. She didn't try to conceal the guns on her belt, like the others did. Her cowboy hat was tipped to shield her eyes from the harsh sun. She had tumbling oak-brown curls falling halfway down her back.

"I'm confused," Chris finally said.

"Of course you are," Leah replied as if it were obvious.

"It's you kids again!" A voice snapped from behind them. Everyone looked with panic at Joe on his horseback. Once they realized it was Joe, though, scowls filled every face but Chris's.

"Yeah, it's us," Keighlee snapped. "What cha gonna try and put us away for this time?"

"How about disrupting the peace? I told y'all to stay away from these parts. Yer causin' too much trouble here," Joe replied.

Leah narrowed her eyes. "Trouble? Us?" She turned to Chris. "Were we causing any trouble, sir?"

"Uh …" Chris grinned when he saw Leah wink. "No, Joe. There were some coyotes around and these kids were chasing them away."

Joe shielded his eyes. "Chris? That you? Come here." Chris did as he was asked and stepped forward. "Boy, how did you get over here so quickly?"

"I ran. I'm a very good runner," Chris lied quickly. "Hey listen, I was supposed to meet up with these guys before I could move on, and since I found them, I'm going to be heading out."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Chris. These kids have been causing all sorts of trouble since they got here three weeks ago. Maybe you shouldn't be mixing with them," Joe advised.

"Nah, I think they're okay," Chris said, glancing back at them.

"Well, alright. Be careful, then," Joe warned.

"I will," Chris promised.

Joe took one more hesitating glance back at the group in front of him, and then rode off to inform the citizens of what had happened. Chris walked back to the little group.

"I don't know who you guys are, but please tell me you can help me get back home," Chris said.

"Listen here, buddy," Keighlee started.

Leah held up her head to silence her. It was obvious she was the leader of the group. "Of course we can take you back. At a price."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "What sort of price?"

"You have to promise you won't be doing any more time travel. You've been overthrowing the balance in every time, and everything's getting hectic."

"What!?" Chris demanded. He looked at the cold stares from the others.

"You heard me," Leah said. Then she pulled off her coat and hat and stuffed them into a bag before climbing up on a horse. Then she helped Keighlee on, as well. She brought the horse back around. "Now here's how things are going to work. We can't open up the gates until two nights from now."

"What gates?" Chris demanded while A.J. and Dante jumped up on another horse, and Archimedes got his own. "Who are you people?"

"If you would stop interrupting me," Leah snapped. "Maybe I could tell you. You'll be sharing horses with Archimedes."

"Why can't we just orb? You do know what orbing is, don't you?"

"That thing you did when you showed up?" A.J. asked.

Leah glared at him, seeming to tell him to shut up. "You know very well what orbing is, Aaron-Jacob Tucker," She scolded.

"You said you were going to stop calling me that!" A.J. cried.

"Could you _not_ start an argument? For once?" Keighlee demanded with annoyance.

"Yeah, you guys are annoying. Leah, could we _please_ take the orbing? Wouldn't it be a lot quicker?" Dante whined.

"We are not orbing. Master Halliwell has to learn his lesson – he can't use magic. It was the same reason … Never mind that. Let's head out," Leah said, now tight lipped.

Chris blinked. "Wait, how did you know my name!?" He demanded, his mind too stuck on everything that had just happened, to ask himself why his power of orbing had worked, and TK hadn't when he was in the future.

"Chris, get on the horse," Leah snapped.

Chris stared at her for a minute, and then shuffled towards the horse where Archimedes was with a scowl. She had seemed so nice before. The other boy hauled him up without a word, and they began to ride off.


	5. Campfire Discussions

AN: All the Keepers belong to ME. Their plot and pasts are mine, and I will sue anyone who tries to steal them. I know that sounds silly, but I've been working on my own story involving the Keepers for a few years, and I don't want to lose it all to someone stealing it. I've worked too hard to just have someone steal my material, so please respect my wishes in not taking them or their stories, the plot behind them, or anything else, unless you have my permission. Which at the moment, you do not

Thanks to all my reviewers!!! I was going to update five with this, but I'm having writers block … grr. I know the outline for next chapter, but some SUGGESTIONS would be welcomed!

POTIONS II: TIME CHASER

CHAPTER FOUR

CAMPFIRE DISCUSSIONS

The group had ridden all day in pretty much silence. Leah would carry on a conversation with Keighlee, and then bark commands at the others. Dante and A.J. would babble to themselves most of the ride, and every time Chris tried to talk to Archimedes, the boy would ignore him. In fact, no one really spoke to Chris at all, and it was getting annoying. Finally, the group decided to settle down far on the outskirts of town. They quickly put up three tents, and had a fire blazing in half an hour. After cooking a supper of salted fish that Leah had pulled out of a bag (shockingly it was wrapped in a Tupperware container), the small group sat around the flames as the night set. It was quiet, and every now and then there were howls far off in the distance. There was also the crackle of the fire, but mostly everyone was lost in thought.

"I want to go home," Keighlee whispered, surprising everyone, but the soft voice full of longing.

"No you don't," Leah replied.

"Oh, says you, Leah. You don't have anything to go back to," Keighlee replied. She turned on her stomach and looked challengingly at the older girl.

"We're a family. You say it yourself," Leah told her.

"'We're family. We hate each other, we love each other … but mostly we just hate each other'," Dante recited. "You're always saying it, Keighlee."

"I know. We _are_ family. I just … I still have another family," Keighlee replied.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"Tell him about us, Leah. Maybe then he won't be so confused," A.J. suggested.

"Oh, do whatever you want," Leah replied grumpily. "I've got … wood to gather." With that she got up and stalked away to her horse. Seconds later she was gone.

"What did Leah mean earlier, by gates? And was that a squirt gun that you used on the demon?" Chris asked.

"Oh yeah. Super Soaker 2059," Keighlee said with a small smile on her lips. "Those Bagjee demons hate water."

"We're Keepers, Chris," Dante explained. No one paid attention as Archimedes got up and walked into his camper. "We control and monitor time."

"I've never heard of that," Chris said.

"We're mostly considered a myth," A.J. explained. "Five troubled children from different times gathered together to guard the time holes, and bring back refugees."

"You're from different time periods?" Chris asked, feeling some new amusement from this.

"Brooklyn, 2059," Keighlee said.

"New York City, 1985," A.J. replied.

"Italy, 1923," Dante admitted.

"What about Archimedes and Leah?"

"Eh, Archimedes is from Ancient Greece, and Leah's actually a Princess from the times of the plague. Her real name's Mary," Keighlee explained.

"A Princess? Ancient Greece? Back up and explain this to me again," Chris said.

All three laughed. "They're our pasts. They don't matter anymore. Just thought you should understand us a little bit more," Keighlee said.

"I don't think he needs to know all about _us_," A.J. said. "Explain Archimedes and Leah."

"They had it the worst," Dante said.

"How?"

"We're not really sure about Archimedes. He refuses to tell us, and pretty much keeps to himself. Leah on the other hand, She had things difficult before becoming a Keeper, and she feels she needs to boss us around to protect us," Keighlee explained. "We're all each other have. We can't go back home, and we can't … there's just nothing else out there for us."

"Why can't you go back home?" Chris asked.

"The gates are locked." Dante said, then, off of Chris's look, added, "The gates of time. We're supposed to be the only ones allowed to travel, but many people find ways to slither through. If they weren't meant to time travel, then we must catch them, and bring them back. Then seal all time gates from that time so that person – nor any others – can get through. Then there are Keepers of the Other Gates. They're supposed to monitor other worlds – including parallel universes, or alternate futures, as you may think of them as."

"The future that the other you came from still exists, which is how all memory of that Chris is allowed to remain. It's sort of complicated to explain everything of it," A.J. told him.

"So technically, the future that I originally came from still exists? It's still out there?"

"Well, yes. But you see, you don't belong in this future. By leaving your back pack, you allowed for the two worlds become so closely together, that they became one. This is very hazardous, which is why you must get that back pack back, and fix the future. Is this making any sense?"

"A little," Chris admitted. "But how do you know so much about me?"

"We're the Keepers, Chris. We've been monitoring your actions. Unfortunately, rules forbid us from disrupting something once it is set into motion, but we learned of your trip to the west, and decided to try and interfere there," Keighlee explained. "We arrived three weeks ago."

"So, how old are you guys?"

Dante shifted nervously. "We actually don't have any specific age. You see, Keepers can't grow old, and they can't die."

"That must be great. You have the freedom to escape, and to visit wherever you wish to," Chris said.

"Freedom comes at a cost," A dark voice snapped. Everyone looked up to see Archimedes next to the flames, speaking the first words he'd spoken all day. He took a step closer, glowering at Chris.

"What does that mean?" Chris asked.

All the others looked down, but Archimedes kept eye contact. "It means that we don't exist. We aren't from the times we go to, and although we may feel solid to you or anyone else, we aren't. We're missing our sense of touch. We can't feel the grass, the wood, pain – you could stab me in the stomach right now, and I would feel it. We can get a tan, but we can't feel the rays on our skin. We see things, but it's dull and grey. Do you get it, _Mr. _Halliwell? We aren't real."

"We still have our emotions, though," Keighlee piped up, trying to shed some light on the situation. Archimedes scowled at her.

"We can eat food, but we can't taste it. It will satisfy our stomachs, but not our minds," He snapped.

"And it isn't worth it?" Keighlee challenged.

"It … I'd rather be dead," Archimedes said. Everyone had caught the hesitation in his voice before he said he'd rather be dead. He'd been looking right at Keighlee. Perhaps the other hadn't caught the look, but Chris had. _Interesting_, Chris thought. _Seems to me like someone's got a crush_.

Keighlee frowned, and then shook her head sadly. "Are you going to start this every time?"

"Are you going to learn? Don't you understand!?"

"Maybe it would be best if we got some sleep," Leah said as she approached the little camp. "We can continue such a futile squabble in the morn, but we have to get into Cal Ridge by tomorrow night."

"Is that where the gates opening again?" A.J. asked.

Leah nodded. "Now let's go. You all know your sleeping stations – stay to them." With that she turned and walked away. The others looked disappointed to have to go to bed just then, but it was Leah's word, and Leah's word was the law.


	6. Complications

POTIONS II: TIME CHASER

CHAPTER FIVE

COMPLICATIONS

"Only a few more hours," Leah acknowledged, staring out into the horizon. Chris nodded as he stretched out.

"I can't wait to go home," He said.

"I can't wait to make sure you stay home," A.J. muttered. Dante hit him gently on the arm.

"Could you not be so rude?" He said, though his voice was light.

"You have learned your lesson about mixing potions, haven't you?" Leah asked, turning to Chris. It was the day the Gates would open again, and almost every minutes Leah was pounding things into Chris's head on how to behave like a much better witch.

"Of course I have. I don't want to risk losing my way of life ever again," Chris said.

"When you return home, your powers will return to you. You must be prepared for that shock," Leah warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey – my powers!"

"What about them?" Dante asked.

"I was able to orb, wasn't I?" Chris asked.

"Because I let you," Leah snapped.

Chris stared at her. "Since when can you control my powers?"

"Oh, Leah could always control whether your powers worked or not. As long as you two were in the same time slots, she has a bend over the laws of time. It's her gift for being the first Keeper," Keighlee explained.

"Okay," Chris said, trying to figure out if that made sense. It sort of did, so he decided to go along with it. "So, you never did tell me what was going on with that demon."

"What do you think was going on? To take a Keepers' powers is very rare. They had taken Keighlee and were going to steal hers. Demons are always after us for that," Leah said. Then she shook her head. "Of course we knew their weakness was water, though. Idiots. It was very fortunate that Keighlee insisted upon bringing those silly water holders."

Keighlee rolled her eyes. "Leah, they're called _super_ soakers. I've told you that a gazillion times."

"And you'll need to tell me a few more, sister dear. I suppose we should probably make sure we are ready to open the gate when the time comes. It there anything we may need from this time before we move on?"

"Could I grab some souvenirs?" Chris asked.

Leah's look was an obvious 'no', and Chris frowned.

"I still don't understand why my spell to take me back wouldn't work," Chris said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Leah closed her eyes to rub them with great irritation. "At the moment, I refuse to even let you get _close_ to a time portal without an escort, much less open a portal yourself. Its bad enough we're still going to have to send evil Leo off to his correct time line," She growled.

"Um, Leah! I think you spoke too soon," Dante said.

"Now what?" Leah asked. She turned around and peered out, surprise registering on her face when she realized that Evil Leo was just below on a horse.

"How the _hell_ did he catch up with us, already!?" She demanded.

"Oh, that's not all," Keighlee said. She pointed a nervous finger to the side where a whole swarm of demons were descending upon the little town below them.

"This isn't our business!" Archimedes snapped. "Leah, we aren't supposed to become involved with the demons, and ever since this menace has been here, we've gone through hell and back again. Can we just get rid of him?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Chris!" A dark voice called. Chris looked over to see evil Leo watching him. "There you are. Thought you could get away, did you? Do you like my friends?"

"Do you have the backpack!?" Chris asked.

"Of course," Leo replied.

"No he doesn't," A.J. whispered hastily to Chris. "He's lying. He got lost, and ended up following you to this time."

"How do we get _rid_ of him?!" Chris snapped.

"Uh … I'm not at liberty to discuss that," A.J. said. Then he flashed Chris an innocent smile.

"Oh, you're _hopeless_!" Chris cried, pushing past him.

"Don't do anything rash, Chris," Leah warned, stepping in front of him.

"Out of my way. This is my fault, and I'm going to fix this," Chris replied.

"_Your_ fault? No, this is your _and_ Wyatt's fault," Leah said.

"Who?" Chris asked.

"Wyatt, your brother," Dante said. "The one you couldn't stop talking about."

Chris pulled away. "I don't have a brother," He said. "It's just me and my parents."

"So it's begun. Sooner than I thought it would," Leah said wisely.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"Wyatt vanished from time. Now he's vanishing from your mind," Archimedes explained.

"I don't remember anyone named Wyatt," Chris cried.

"Of course not! No one does, anymore. Except for us." Leah sighed, looking thoughtful. "Keighlee, open the portal and take care of Chris. The rest of you, follow me. We're going to take care of these demons."

"Leah, it's not our business!" Archimedes exclaimed.

"We'll _take care of_ the demons," Leah growled.

The group quickly split up as Keighlee hastily began to chant. Several seconds later a large gateway appeared. Keighlee put her hand gently on Chris' arm.

"We need to go," She said softly, pushing it open.

"Keeper," a voice said threateningly behind them. Chris and Keighlee spun around to come face to face with a grotesque face.

"Oh boy," Keighlee squeaked. She leaned in closer to Chris. "Go in to the door," She whispered, "and get that back pack."

"What about you?" Chris asked.

"Uh, I don't think I can come right now," Keighlee said. The demon reached out and pulled her to him. "Go!"

Chris nodded his head frantically, and then ran through the gateway, causing it to disappear as it carried him away.

Leah ran up to Keighlee and pushed the demon off. "You let him get away!?" She cried.

"Well what else was I going to do!?" She snapped.

"I don't know, jump in with him!?"

"The demon _had_ me!" Keighlee exclaimed.

Leah spun around and snapped a demon in the face, before turning back to Keighlee. "If you've messed this mission up …" She let the threat hang in the air as she turned back to the battle at hand. Shoulders slumped, Keighlee jumped back into the battle.

AN: And there you go, the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. Ch6O Who Are You?

Ah, for the confused about the previous chapter (pretty much everybody), here's an EXPLANATION: First of all, if you recall at the end of the first story, Evil Piper had come into the attic and said Wyatt had disappeared. If you didn't get that, he no longer existed. The only way to make him exist is to get the back pack to its rightful spot. Since Wyatt disappeared from the time line, he began to disappear from Chris's memory, which finally happened in the previous chapter. I probably should have hinted more at it in the other chapters, but it was sort of spur of the moment, since I couldn't really come up with anything else. Okay, Keighlee couldn't go through the gate again because the gate can only be opened at a certain time, point, blah, blah, blah. Yeah. Also, I think I explained through A.J. (Yes, I made you smart in this story. It won't happen often, though!) that Evil Leo was there because he couldn't get the time portal thing from the beginning of the story to work, so he followed Chris to the West. Oh, and Keighlee couldn't go through the gate the first time because she was caught (obviously). Uhh, I think that's about it. Anymore questions, let me know!

POTIONS II: TIME CHASER

CHAPTER SIX

WHO ARE YOU?

Chris stepped out of the portal, and was greatly relieved to see his dining room. And there, lying perfectly on the table, was his back pack. He let out a contented sigh, and then started forward, reaching out for the desperately sought item.

It was such a relief to see it sitting there before him. All he had to do was make sure the demon didn't get it, and he'd be home free!

He took the back pack into his hands, and then held it close. Victory!

And then … it was gone. Chris looked up; surprised to see a young boy of about eleven holding the back pack in his hands.

"This is what is _so_ important?" He asked incredulously, looking the knapsack over.

"Hey, you twerp! Give that back!" Chris exclaimed, reaching out for his battered bag. The boy pulled it away.

"No!" He stated. "I don't think I can trust you with something this big."

Chris grimaced. "Who are you to talk? Who _are_ you, anyways?" He demanded.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" The boy teased.

Chris narrowed his eyes, and then reached out for the back pack again. Once again, though, the kid jerked back. This time, he jumped away, and didn't hit the ground. Chris stared with surprise at the kid now levitating before him.

"Are you a demon?" He asked.

"_Are you a demon_?" The kid taunted. "What happened to attack first, questions later?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Chris said, preparing to tackle the child to the ground. The boy simply levitated higher.

"Come on!" Chris cried. "The sisters and Dad are going to wake up any minute now, and then I'll be busted!"

"Well you shouldn't have been messing around in the attic to begin with," the boy replied.

"I was not mess – Hey! How do you know about that?"

"I know everything about you, Chris."

"So now you're a mind reader?" Chris fumed.

"Nope. Just another obstacle in your way of getting home," The boy said with a grin. He leisurely lay on his stomach in the air, the back pack now resting on his back.

"I don't have time for this," Chris snapped.

"I know you don't," The kid said.

"Come on," Chris whined.

"Do you even have an idea as to how you're going to get home?" the kid asked. "Because I don't see the Keepers; and Time _definitely_ won't let you open the doors again without the Keepers."

"How do you know about the Keepers?" Chris asked with frustration.

"I told you, I know everything about you. Naturally I'd know about the Keepers," He replied smugly.

"You're becoming a pain in my a-."

"You really shouldn't swear in front of children," The boy said, shaking his head with mock disappointment.

Chris ground his teeth. "Alright demon boy -."

The boy turned on his back. "I'm not a demon," He said in a sing song voice.

"Oh, then what are you? Besides an obnoxious little boy?"

"I am not little!" The kid protested.

"Aren't you? Look, if you know so much about me, then you obviously know how important that back pack is, so will you _please_ give it to me?" Chris demanded.

"I can't do that," The boy said simply.

"And why not?"

"Because you told me not to."

"I never said that!"

"Yes you did."

"When?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

"Is anybody?" Chris muttered under his breath. Then he looked at the boy. "You are as annoying as a little brother!"

"Now you know how Wyatt feels."

"_Who_ is _Wyatt_!?"

"Your older brother, of course."

"I don't have an older brother. I'm an only child," Chris protested.

The boy sighed, and then lowered himself a little. "I'm Victor," He said, holding his hand out.

"Victor …?"

"Just Victor," Victor replied. "And I'm here to … help out, sort of. We're all depending on you."

"Isn't that just typical," Chris muttered under his breath. "So where did you come from?"

"Around."

Chris blinked. "That's getting really annoying."

"What's getting annoying?"

"The evasion of questions," Chris said.

"Hmm … My Dad says I'm really good at it," Victor commented. Now he was hanging upside down.

"How can you be really good at evading questions?" Chris demanded.

"Uh, Leo's waking up."

"Nice try, mister -."

"No, really! He's starting to walk into the dining room, and when he sees us, he's going to accuse us of being warlocks," Victor warned him. He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. Frowning, Chris turned around to see Leo stumbling through the door way. He stopped and stared at them.

"Oh great. The twerp was right," Chris grumbled.

"How you going to get yourself out of this one, wise guy?" Victor asked.

Chris frowned at him, before turning back to Leo, who was watching them, not really going or saying anything. "Uh, hi. We're not demons."

"Like he's going to believe that," Victor snorted.

"Do you have a better plan?" Chris demanded.

"Of course. Take my hand," Victor replied. Seconds later they had orbed out of the dining room. Wait, _orbed_?

Once they arrived at their destination – an abandoned warehouse – Chris spun to look at Victor.

"You can orb!?"

"Naturally," Victor said with a grin.

Chris shook his head in disbelief. "So you're a whitelighter?"

"You could say that. I'm actually from another universe. The one you and Wyatt come from," Victor explained.

"Why is everyone talking about this Wyatt?" Chris snapped.

Victor sighed. "Didn't the Keepers explain it to you?" He demanded. "Wyatt is being erased from your memory, because he was erased from time. The point of your mission is to try and get him back. And, of course, to fix everything else you messed up."

Chris groaned. "How am I supposed to do anything, if you won't give me the back pack?" He cried.

"I can't exactly give you the backpack until I've finished what I'm here to do," Victor explained.

"And that is …?"

"I can cast a spell to open the time portal."

"The catch?"

"Well, there are several, but the one you need to concentrate most on is that Evil Leo is still in time. You're going to need to find him and return him to his rightful time, where he'll turn back into the Leo you know."

"That's it? Okay, give me the back pack."

Victor jerked back. "Well wait a minute! You can't lose this back pack, or anything else. Even the smallest things could affect the future greatly. You're always saying it."

"How do you know me?"

"I _told_ you! I'm from a parallel universe – the one _you_ came from. We're acquaintances."

"You're eleven."

"I'll be twelve in two months," Victor protested.

"You're a little kid. I wouldn't hang out with a _kid_," Chris said.

"What's with the third degree, here? I can't tell you _everything_. You think I want to somehow get erased? I don't think so. Alright, looks like we're going to have to depart, now," Victor acknowledged, looking around. He pulled off the back pack and slipped a piece of paper into it. "That's the new and improved time spell, so you don't have any trouble, and there aren't any repercussions, understand? I'll open the portal this time, but next time it's up to you."

"How am I going to find Evil Leo?" Chris asked, pulling the bag on.

"Uhh … he left the west, and is now lost in time, and jumping around, so you're just going to have to check around," Victor filled in.

"That isn't going to help!" Chris exclaimed.

"No, no! It's going to work, trust me, I know. Okay, spell, spell. Right!"

"Portals, Places, Time and Fate,

Hear the pleas we witches state.

An enemy sought in time,

Help us travel to bring him back,

To make things right."

Victor waited a minute, before a bright white portal appeared before them. It was spinning quickly around, and Chris could feel it sucking him in. He turned back to Victor.

"Uhh … thanks," He said. "But what about Leo?"

"Don't worry about him. I've got it covered. Just take care of Evil Leo."

"Okay. Umm … bye."

"Bye." Victor said. Chris allowed himself to be pulled into the 'swirling vortex of doom', but managed to hear Victor call after him, "Hey, say hi to Nicole for me!"

AN: And that's the end of the original chapter six. So, what'd ya think? Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh? Okay, so REVIEW!!! Oh, if you didn't get it, or forgot from their visit to the future, Victor is Chris' son. Older than when we first met him, and probably more annoying, but still Victor.


	8. Ch6Alt Are You Serious?

This is for everyone who didn't really like most of my suggestions. Don't worry, the two lead exactly to the next chapter, just their events are different is all. Hee hee. Enjoy!

POTIONS II: TIME CHASER

CHAPTER SIX: ALTERNATIVE

ARE YOU SERIOUS?

Chris stepped out of the portal, and was greatly relieved to see his dining room. And there, lying perfectly on the table, was his back pack. He let out a sigh, and then started forward, reaching out for the desperately sought item.

It was such a relief to see it sitting there before him. All he had to do was make sure the demon didn't get it, and he'd be home free!

He took the back pack into his hands, and then held it close. Victory was in his grasp. Now to get home …

"This could be a problem," Chris said out loud, looking around the room. How was he going to get back to his time and fix things? He looked around him thoughtfully, but froze when a demon dark orbed in.

"Well, well," The demon said.

"Eep." Chris backed away, pulling the back pack closer to his chest. So _this_ was the demon that was responsible for ruining his life. Well, maybe he should take care of him. "Geeze, you're even uglier in person," Chris said, grimacing.

The demon just grinned, showing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth – with bits of flesh and such in between. "Eww." Chris shuddered, backing away. "Talk about nasty."

"Where are the Charmed Ones?" The demon demanded.

"Indisposed at the moment. Guess you'll just have to deal with me," Chris said. Now he swung the back pack over his shoulder, and glowered at the creature before him. The demon laughed.

"You? You, are an insignificant little bug. Move out of the way, kid," The demon said.

"Kid!? I'm sixteen!" Chris exclaimed. "Besides, do you _really_ think I'd let you attack the Charmed Ones? Come on, they'll beat you, anyways."

The demon just laughed again. _What is with demons and _laughing, Chris thought with irritation. "I don't have time for you kid. Move."

"Hey! I can't let you attack the Charmed Ones!" Chris cried. He ran forward, and started struggling with the demon, who held him back. "I don't think so, Puny," He told him.

Chris groaned. What was wrong with this demon. Chris wasn't _that_ young. He pulled back and kicked the demon in the groan. Then spun around and kicked him in the face. _Thank you, Aunt Phoebe_, he thought joyfully. The demon fell to the floor, grumbling curses. _Okay demon boy, how do we vanquish you_? Chris turned and darted up the stairs to search the book. There had to be some way to get this demon off of his tail.

He quickly arrived at the book, having to jump over his mother and Aunts bodies before hand. He searched frantically. Evil scary ugly demon, evil scary ugly demon. Ah ha! Grethnic demon. Simple vanquish. The demon had great allergies to … Grimm dust? Wasn't that what had gotten him into this mess in the first place? It would figure. Oh, the irony of it all. _Stop being so dramatic_, Chris thought to himself with a light chuckle. He looked around the room, and found the bottle of Grimm dust. He took it in his hand just as the demon appeared in the room.

"How convenient," The demon grumbled, looking at the sleeping girls.

Chris hesitated, before popping the lid, pouring some of the dust into his hand and blowing it in the direction of the demon.

It sniffled for a moment, before beginning to sneeze. Seconds later, the demon exploded in a big cloud of smoke.

That was a relief. Chris relaxed with a sigh. Finally – _something_ was going right for him. He set the Grimm dust down and put it away, before gently approaching the book again. Perhaps he could find some way to get out of there. He needed someone else's perspective, but he couldn't exactly wake the sisters. So where could he go?

#Half an Hour Later#

Chris stared with disbelief at the place before him. Was he _really_ going to go here for help? Yes.

He stepped into the hotel and looked around. So this was where his grandfather was staying. He grinned. It wasn't too bad. Better than the Places Paige's Father had stayed when he was running from the Elders. All three times. But that was a different story.

Chris crossed to the front desk and smiled at the receptionist. She looked at him darkly, but put on a false smile.

"Hello. How might I help you?" She asked.

"I'm looking for Victor Bennett. Is he here?" Chris asked hopefully.

She looked over her notes on the computer. "Yes, he hasn't left yet," She consented.

"Could you call him up? Tell him Chris is here."

"Chris …?"

"Umm, better yet, could you give him a message?" Chris asked, realizing that his Grandfather would have no idea who he was.

"What would that be?" The receptionist asked with irritation.

"Uhh, one second," Chris said. He pulled a sheet of paper out of the book bag, and scribbled a quick message. "Could you get this to him?" He asked, after folding it up.

"I suppose." The receptionist said. She called a bell boy over to deliver the message. A few minutes later the man returned.

"Will you come with me?" He asked Chris. Chris nodded, and followed him to the elevator. It didn't take too long to arrive at the door. The bell boy left Chris, only giving the boy a quick look over before stalking away. Chris eyed him, and then knocked at the door.

Seconds later, Victor Bennett appeared at the door, looking Chris over.

"You have news from my daughters?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Chris said.

"Aren't you too young to know them?" He asked.

"Why does everyone tell me I'm young? I'm _sixteen_!" Chris exclaimed.

Victor hesitated a moment. "How do I know you aren't a … a demon?"

"Because once I explain everything to you, you're probably going to wish I was one," Chris told him.

Finally Victor pulled his door open, and Chris stepped inside. He looked around and then grinned. "Say, this place isn't bad! Sometimes I forget you're loaded."

"What do you need to tell me about my daughters?" Victor asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, I'm just going to have to stick to the little stuff. See, I have a sort of problem, and I can't go to … to the girls, because that didn't work out too well last time."

"How can I help you? I'm not into that whole 'hocus pocus' stuff," Victor grumbled.

Chris turned around. "Well you're just going to have to accept it if you want to be a part of your daughters lives. Especially when the grandchildren come," He said absentmindedly.

"_Grandchildren_?" Victor demanded.

Chris turned around hesitantly. "Yeah. Hi, Grandpa."

Victor blinked a moment, and then fell backwards in a faint.

"Huh," Chris said. "Never thought he'd take it that way."

Victor opened his eyes, and stared back up at the boy. Realizing it, he jumped in surprise. "You! What are you doing here?"

"I told you. I needed your help."

"I'm getting too old for this," Victor grumbled, pulling himself into a sitting position. Chris crawled down from the couch and looked his Grandfather over.

"Look, I can't tell you much, but I messed up, _big time_. The future is a _wreck_!"

"The future? You're from the future?"

"Yeah, but you can't tell anybody. Especially not the sisters."

"So who's your Mother?" He asked.

"I told you, Grandpa."

"Right, can't tell me. Alright, well, what did you do?"

"I was mixing potions in the attic – don't look at me like that. You just better expect it – and I was transported to this time. I met Mom and the Aunts. And Dad."

"Dad?"

"Don't ask. Anyways, I erased their memory, moved on, jumped around times, found out the future was _completely_ different from what I was used to because I left my backpack here, got lost in the old west, and finally made it back here, got the back pack, but I don't have any way to get back home," Chris cried with desperation.

"Can't you just … you know, cast a spell?" Victor asked.

"Eh, no. The Keepers of time are the only ones allowed to open the gates for me, and I left them back in the west when Evil Leo showed up."

"And who's Leo?" Victor inquired, his mind spinning.

"Uhh … Just … someone. That isn't important right now. What _is_ important is that I really need a way out of here. If I don't get back to the future with this back pack, things would probably get worst," Chris explained.

"But what about this Evil Leo? Shouldn't you take care of him?" Victor asked.

Chris blinked. "Oh yeah. If I leave him in time, and don't change him, he'll make things worst. Probably worst than they already were," He said with realization. "Damn!"

"Hey! No swearing," Victor said.

"Are you serious?" Chris asked incredulously.

"Well I can't exactly think of any other way to take care of my … grandson. Swearing was the first thing that came to my mind," Victor said.

"Let me guess, because you aren't magical, you're just going to try and stick to normal problems. What next, '_The Talk_'?" Chris inquired.

"That's not my area," Victor said.

Chris was about to ask him to at least help, when a sudden thought popped into his head. "Is it true you don't like whitelighters?"

Victor's face became irritated. "And how did you find out about that?"

"Aunt Pa -, uh, one of my aunts mentioned it," Chris said.

"Is there a reason I should trust those dirty scoundrels? I suppose you know _why_ I don't like them, don't you?" Victor asked.

"Eh …" _And he thinks that just because Grandma and Sam hooked up was bad enough. I almost wish I could see his reaction when he finds out about Aunt Paige_. "How about we get to work, hmm? Do you remember anything that might help?"

"Such as?"

"I don't know. Maybe you could help me write a spell?" Chris suggested.

"I can't write spells," Victor told him.

"Well _I_ can write spells – Wyatt could never do it." Chris stopped, though, as the word 'Wyatt' left his mouth. Who was _Wyatt_? For a moment, the picture of a blond haired boy about two years older than Chris popped into his head, then it disappeared.

"Who's Wyatt?" Victor asked.

"I don't remember," Chris replied. He shook his head. "Someone I used to know. Anyways, we need a spell. Can you get some paper?"

"Sure," Victor said. He got up, and then took a fleeting look back at his Grandson. There was something very familiar in the way he looked – and acted. Maybe it would come to him about which one of his daughters was his mother.

He returned with the sheet of paper, and handed it to Chris. Chris looked at him expectantly. "You know, I came here because I knew you would probably think of something helpful, and you were right. I can't go back to my time until I've brought Evil Leo back. Which means I'm going to need a spell that Time can't refuse, and would work no matter what the circumstance."

"So you'll want to include a plea to all sorts of places," Victor said.

"You _do_ know something about spells. Alright, uh, Portals, Places, Time and Fate," Chris said. "Oh, hear the plea this witch here states!"

"Do all spells need to rhyme?"

"No. It just helps to make them work better. Okay, hmm …"

"An enemy sought in time," Victor filled in.

"That's pretty good. Hey! An enemy sought in time, Help me travel to bring him back,

To make things right."

"Will it work?" Victor asked.

"Only one way to tell," Chris said, standing up. "Oh, Grandpa, I'm sure you can keep a secret, can't you?"

"Of course," Victor replied.

"Great. Portals, Places, Time and Fate,

Hear the pleas we witches state.

An enemy sought in time,

Help us travel to bring him back,

To make things right."

A swirling white vortex appeared, and sucked Chris through.

AN: Yes, I know in the show Sam only disappeared from the elders radar twice, but in the _future_, he does it again. At least in this story, so there. So, what did you think of Victor, Chris's son, and Victor, Chris's grandfather? Bet you didn't see _that_ one coming, huh? Oh Damn! I just read 'Neurotic' by Sodoto, and it has my plot (with the Victor scene, thing) Grr! And it has more reviews than I did at chapter four. I feel very low right now. Good news, though: Chris is remembering Wyatt! Yay!!!


	9. Thanks So Far

THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:

darkdestiney2000

Karone Evertree

C.Charmed24/7

Chyp

Meenyrocks

IcantthinkofaFnick

Wiccan-One

bunn2007

Red-rumm

Charmedluver

Faith-charmer

Jules713

Buffgirl

ilovedrew88

storyreader14

Rachel da reviewer

Ceres217

CuteLittleBritt

Triquetraperson

Jade-eye Halliwell

Zoned-out

Melodieeidolem


End file.
